


「fmkn」Aphrodite

by yoiich



Category: kikuchifuma, nakajimakento, 中岛健人, 菊池风磨
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich





	「fmkn」Aphrodite

房间里开了暖气并不冷。温度甚至开得很高，那人的体贴总是体现在一些看起来毫不相干的地方——如果真的体贴，他希望他不要让他穿这样的衣服。所以简直就是…  
他还没来得及想下去，就发现那人温热的手掌在他的腰上缓缓的来回抚摸，赤裸的皮肤直接感受着指掌的玩弄，自己以极其羞耻的姿势跨坐在他的大腿上，手臂和整片脊背都裸露在外，毛衣很长，盖住了大腿根和臀部，却在背后露出一截股沟。  
他一面应付着让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的轻佻抚摸，一面极力让自己不要过于在意。可那人实在是坏心眼，搂着他的腰往他耳廓里小小吹了口气。他被这饱含逗弄意味的调戏激得立刻捂住耳朵往旁边躲，顺带飞过去一个眼刀。那人接收到他的不满，愉悦的表情浮现在那张看上去因为计谋得逞而十分开心的脸上。  
明明年纪比自己小，平时也半开玩笑半认真的对自己说着敬语，但是对自己恶作剧起来却毫不手软。和他自入社以来便一直在一起，那人在想什么接下来要做什么，他八成都能猜个大概。  
恶劣的道化师。  
或者换句话说就是个幼稚的小鬼。  
所以他平时并不纵容他，不会在他说出无关痛痒的小谎言时选择让他看到心满意足的夸张反应。  
他不会对自己说谎，因为“中岛没有反应很无趣”，所以反过来说他对自己说的话大多可以相信。  
但陷阱这种东西防不胜防，比如现在。  
应该说，一个小时以前。  
掉以轻心的结果就是被那人当做抓到手却不肯立刻吃下肚的猎物，玩弄在股掌之间，还逃都逃不开。  
他十分恼恨。但也没有办法。  
毕竟他俩的最后底线——应该说是两个人都坚持的，就是“愿赌服输”。这是他想出来的约定，这是能制服这个道化师为数不多的办法。  
但现在却因此被牢牢束缚住，丝毫抵抗不得。  
该死的愿赌服输。  
大概是他脸上的不情愿太过明显，那人忍俊不禁地笑出来，接着亲了亲他的脸颊以示安慰。  
“健人？”  
另一边脸颊也被亲了亲。他正闹着别扭，不肯答话。  
“健人君？”  
注视着他的那双眼睛盛满星星，其中只有他一人的倒影。他僵持了数秒，最后放弃似的揽住那人的脖子，朝他靠了过去。那人像是并不意外这个结果，把他搂进怀里，鼓励般的又亲了亲。  
谁让他喜欢这个人呢。  
所以妥协，所以投降，所以让他对自己为所欲为。  
他放松下来，带着几分放纵自己的自暴自弃，迎接着来自那人甜蜜的亲吻。鼻息之间都是拥吻他的人如同领地圈占般强势的气息，告诉他一个不需要确认的明确信息。

你是我的。

唇瓣被舌尖来回舔舐，像是在品尝什么美味佳肴，他觉得呼吸都被炙热的水汽给打乱，忍不住微微打开牙关，想从空气里争取更多的氧气。但那人没有让他如愿，在他腰背上抚摸的手掌游移到他的后颈，让他仰起头，带着一丝温柔的强迫，接受更深的吻。  
舌头摩擦得发烫，他的大脑被这个不知何时才会结束的吻给灌满，除了这个正在抱着他正在和他交换呼吸的人，他再也想不到其他。他想让自己不要这样的沉迷，但如影随形的气息让他无法自拔，只能越发地沉浸下去。  
他迷迷糊糊地想，自己的运气真是坏透了。  
输给他，先告白，献上身心，甚至在最开始的时候，确定不了他的心意。即便是现在这个晚上，他也只是打算过来见见他，却横生出这莫名的意外。  
又挣扎，又不甘。  
可是他又是世界上最幸运的人。  
那人会微微退一步，让他完全出现在他的视线里，猝不及防地偷吻他，察觉他的不安，默默地，不想被他发现地支持他，逗他笑，平日里再若即若离，一回头，总是陪伴在最合适的距离，一直看着他。  
实在很难界定这种感情。  
是「喜欢」吗？  
毋庸置疑。  
那么还有什么？  
假设这个人就这样与自己分离，假设他对自己要求得更多，假设他再也不愿抬起头来看自己？  
不可以。  
我愿意。  
不可以。  
这煎熬的恋爱心。  
一吻终于结束，那人大发善心让他重新呼吸新鲜空气。见他像是有些艰难地喘气，那人撩起他的额发，亲了亲他额头。  
他立刻就明白了他的意思。这是在安慰他，让他平静下来。  
他大概真的是缺氧缺到脑子坏掉了。他闭着眼睛感受着柔软的嘴唇在额头上一碰，条件反射般就伸手过去，要他抱。  
回应立刻就来了。他被抱住，倚在那人的肩上，被他的气息包围着，平静着剧烈的心跳。  
为什么会不安？  
他卸了身体的力气，只顾靠着他，一心一意地想这个问题。  
也许这是深藏在骨子里的不确定，所以才会偶尔浮现出来，扰乱他的思绪。对于他而言，对方所能给他的，他都切实地体会到了。  
这无解。  
这不是那个人的问题，是他自己的问题。  
这样想着，他轻轻叹了口气。  
他懒洋洋地问他，“风磨，这件毛衣可以脱了吗？”  
得到一个不怎么意外的回答，“不可以，今天是健人输了。说好的愿赌服输，要遵守约定哦。”  
他无端地想耍赖，于是便顺着自己的心思，开始为难那个人，“风磨，会冷，况且也不好看，我不要穿这个。”  
他听到他有些惊讶的声音，“会冷吗？”  
他想我也骗到你一次，“是啊。”  
接着就被放倒在床上，房间里橙黄的灯光刹时充满了他的视野，他看到那人的笑有几分意义不明的诱哄，“那就来做点会暖和的事情吧。”  
他不由自主地大喊起来，两条腿到处乱踢，“你这个骗子！无赖！说话不算数！”  
那人笑起来，捉住在胡乱挣扎的他亲了一口。  
“健人，撒娇可以，耍赖不行。”  
他立刻泄气。  
“况且”，他看到那人撑起身体，在高出端详他几秒，露出十分欣赏的表情，“很漂亮啊。”  
他哼了一声，闭上眼睛扭头不看那人。  
接着就听到他喜欢的嗓音在他耳边响起，“健人很漂亮，我是认真的。”  
他闭着眼睛假装听不见。  
可恶的人。

 

\---

 

大腿被濡湿的吻印上痕迹的时候，他正和毛衣领上那像是礼物缎带一样的长长绳结做斗争。  
现在，他正半趴在床上，努力把那人系成死结的长带子解开。他看不到背后的情况，不过也能猜想得应该不太好。那该死的绳子在他脖子上——应该说后颈上绕成一团，他跟一直掉进毛线团的猫一样气恼。腿上传来的细微瘙痒让他无法集中精神，刚想抬起腿踢他一脚，却还在企图阶段就被镇压。那人像是要惩罚他，停下舔吻，在他膝窝咬了一口。  
不痛，却把他惊得抖了一下。他深知自己没法对那个正在对自己为所欲为的人做什么，却还是想反复尝试，最后自己落得皮肉之苦。  
等我解开跟你算账。  
加利息的那种。  
他努力咽下这被逼迫的怨气，再次抬起手试图解开这解不开的死结。  
他的后背毫无防御，整个裸露在那人的眼皮底下。内裤也在刚才挣扎的时候被扒掉，如果非要说什么防御指数，现在大概是负。  
不得不说，他现在真的，委屈死了。  
亲吻已经入侵到他的肩胛上，一路被又舔又亲，他觉得自己就像是冰淇淋——但他觉得自己和冰淇淋不一样，冰淇淋很好吃，而他不好吃。  
他还想继续无视无处不在的亲吻，但已经做不到了。手掌摸到他的屁股上揉捏，和他认知的那种，来自小时候的“菊池风磨”的反击的那种完全不一样。刻意的要让他把注意力集中到他身上，跟着他的动作，进入由他主导的世界里。  
那人也没有阻止他尝试解开绳结，只是专心做自己的事。滑溜溜的液体带着温度落在他腰间的皮肤上，顺着弧度滑进隐秘的地方，他还没有来得及想为什么原本冰凉的润滑剂会有些温热，手指就慢条斯理地进到了股缝里，极其轻佻地把那些湿润的液体带到前面。  
他立刻感觉到毛衣湿了一小片，而且在这本不应该退让的时候他觉得自己身体里诡异的产生了电流，一股脑地涌进了下腹。  
居然就这么，可耻的硬了。  
他被这认知羞耻得脸开始发烫。他只觉得想求饶，但好胜心在此刻冒出头，他咬紧牙关，阻止自己发出奇怪的声音。  
但那人偏偏要为难他。  
他的大腿被迫打开跪在床上，完全是因为那人的腿卡在他的大腿中间让他动弹不得。看不见他的表情，不知道会被怎样调戏的这段时间就已经够难熬，却还听到那人不紧不慢地声音响起，“健人，腿打开一点。”  
他简直想找个洞钻进去。  
最可怕的是不想做却不得不照做的自己。  
他现在无比庆幸毛衣很长，能遮得住大腿根，不至于能让他一眼看穿自己现在的状况。  
前端也被湮湿了一小片，不知道是溢出的液体还是那些流到前面的润滑剂。  
扩张的时间漫长得好像过了一个世纪，他觉得自己眼前什么都看不到了，不用去摸也知道他现在浑身是汗，过高的温度让他燥热得快要晕过去了。  
他小小地呜咽了一声。  
好难过。  
下腹饱胀感挥之不去，后方却迟迟得不到抚慰，生出无端的空虚。  
“健人，放松，不要紧张。”  
那人在他耳边亲了口，握住他的手。  
被进入的时候的压迫感真的非同寻常，他的眼前立刻泛起水雾，他太紧张了，以至于进到一半，他就觉得自己快要死了。  
那东西在他身体里勃勃跳动，即使隔着一层膜，他也清楚地感觉到不属于自己的热度传递到自己的身体里。  
他听到那人轻轻呼了口气，背上感觉到一阵凉意。  
“健人，深呼吸。”  
他随着那人的轻声慢慢放松身体，却毫无征兆地被一举进到最深，他的眼泪一下涌出眼眶，哽咽声立刻被逼了出来。  
他咬着嘴唇，断断续续地指责那个坏蛋，“讨厌…你…呜…！”  
那人的话里却带了几分笑。  
“对不起，但是健人真的太棒了。”  
他被这笑声弄得腰都软了。  
这种时候不需要这样的直率吧？

 

\---

 

不知何时又恢复到坐在那人腿上的姿势。  
面对着他，没有一丝可以躲藏的空间。自己的一切，都被他收进眼底。  
他想躲开那人眼神的追逐，却毫无办法。  
他的眼泪不停地滚落出来，被舔掉之后不知又被索了多少个吻。他赌气似的闭上眼，听到他问，“健人，不舒服吗？”  
他不回答。  
过了一会儿，那人没有等到回答，又唤他。  
“健人，看着我。”  
他便睁开眼睛看他。  
他看到那人也满头是汗，那晶莹的水滴顺着他的额头滚落到下颌上，凝成一滴，落到他的大腿上。那双眼睛，实在是明亮得过分，又深情得过分了。  
他的眼里只有他。  
只有一个，独一无二的，他的倒影。  
——我是爱着你的。  
他突然就这样感觉到了他想对他说的话。于是他也开口了。  
“讨厌…你…”  
不是这样的。  
“是吗。”  
其实最喜欢你。  
那人并未因为他的话变了表情，只是笑的更温柔。  
“我…”  
说不出口。  
对这个人，在此情此景竟说不出那一句本命的告白。  
如此胆小，却又不愿放弃。  
“我知道的。我也是，我也一样。所以，就算不说也可以，我都知道。”  
啊。  
他果然是幸运的。是幸运，又是特别的。  
挣扎而纠结的恋爱心啊，能得到如此结局，难道不是幸运而特别的吗？

 

\---

 

早晨被叫醒的时候他觉得全身没有哪里不在痛。那人已经穿好衣服，站在床边等他。  
他想了想今天是有工作的，那个滚蛋好歹让他睡了几个小时。他打着呵欠，伸手要自己的衣服。  
那人坐下来，静静看着他。他被盯得不自在，便让他帮自己倒杯水。  
水很快递到他手上。  
他发现那人还是盯着他，只得顶着这眼神喝水。他终于被盯得受不了，抬头问究竟怎么了。  
那人却笑起来。  
“亲亲我。”  
他叹气。  
“过来。”  
那人乖乖凑过来，等着他的吻。  
他伸出手指在那人脑门上一弹，用了八分力气，满意地看着他吃疼得缩在一边。  
接着，他揪着他的领子，给了他一吻。  
“早安。”

 

END.


End file.
